Friendly Flirting?
by rachelsadventures
Summary: They flirted all the time, they just thought it was friendly flirting. What if it turns out to be so much more? A totally Chaylor pairing. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

They had been flirting ever since the after party. They weren't really dating or anything, just friendly harmless flirting with each other. If you guessed this was Troy and Gabriella still you were hopelessly well…wrong. It was none other than Brainiac Taylor McKessie and Lunkhead Chad Danforth. They hung out well pretty much any free time together they could. And they always do that thing where you would look at someone you like when they weren't looking but once they looked at you, you'd quickly look away. That's what they did almost all the time. Everyone could tell they liked each other.

Early in the morning

Chad got out of bed a whole hour before his alarm clock went off. He got up and took a shower and put on a clean pair of boxers. He walked around his room trying to debate on what to wear to school, he couldn't decide. He wanted to look really good for Taylor at school but he didn't want to really look like he actually _tried_ to look good. He decided he would figure out what to wear in a bit as he walked back into the bathroom and looked at his wet hair he sighed, as he took his comb and flipped his hair over and fluffed it out he then took hair dryer and dried it all. He looked at his hair and looked like a fuzz ball exploded on his head. Not exactly what he was going for so he was trying to tame it a little bit. He finally decided it looked good and went back to his room.

He was still in his boxers as he looked through his closet looking at all of his clean shirts. Which wasn't that many, man did he need to do his laundry. His room honestly looked like a tornado went through it. Clothes everywhere and his posters of basketball players and hot female singers lined his walls. His bed was poorly made, as the finally decided on a his favorite shirt that said "I come with my own background music" as he tossed it onto the bed and grabbed a longer sleeve shirt that was gray and threw it on the bed too. He sighed and went over to his drawer that he had to practically yank to get it open. His blue lava lamp shook violently on the top as Chad stopped and made sure it didn't fall. Finally he got his drawer open as he pulled out his comfy jeans that were dark and slightly faded. He tossed them onto the bed along with his belt. He threw clothes off the floor looking for his favorite Vans tennis shoes. He found them and smelled them, man did they smell bad. He held them out from his nose as he went and threw them in the wash.

Chad walked back upstairs and got dressed he looked at himself in the mirror as he looked around at his cologne. He took his Axe cologne and sprayed some on himself and smiled. He smelled good; he then headed downstairs for breakfast he made himself some eggs and toast that was about the only thing he could make. And got himself a large glass of orange juice. He ate quickly and put the dishes in the sink and ran back upstairs to get his basketball stuff and everything else ready for school. He got it all together and then took out his nice clean Vans from the dryer and put them on over his socks and grabbed his car keys and went off to school.

At Taylor's House

While Chad was getting ready at his house, Taylor woke up a bit earlier than he had. She stood up and yawned. Her room besides her bed was very neat and tidy but nothing else was different than a normal teenager's room. It had posters of her favorite band or actors plastered on the walls. She smiled as she got up and made her bed quickly; after she was done she jumped into the nice shower. She then put on her robe as she looked at her closet. What should she wear to school? She wanted to look hot for Chad but she didn't want to seem desperate but she didn't want to look to, sophisticated either. She sighed and grabbed a tank top that was tan as she threw it on her bed. She then found a yellow tank to go over it that was a zip up hoddie that was sleeveless. She tossed it on her bed as she looked at her jeans. Yes Taylor McKessie actually owned jeans. She finally decided to go with these capris that really showed off her curves and features. She tossed them on her bed as well.

Taylor looked around as she dug through her closet looking for her tennis shoes. She did own things other then skirts and flats but she was never a heels type of girl even when she was shorter than everyone else. She found the tennis shoes and put the on the bed gently. Taylor then got changed quickly as she combed out her hair; she put on a purple necklace and her watch. She walked downstairs asking her mom to put her hair in two pig tails but not make them look childish but cute.

Taylor smiled and thanked her mom and ate her breakfast quickly and grabbed her things and headed out the door toward school, she got into her silver dodge neon as she drove off toward school and parked into an empty parking spot when a large black jeep parked next to her and Chad got out. He smiled at Taylor which she smiled back.

"Hey Tay-Tay" He said nodding as he got his stuff out, just his backpack he looked well hot to Taylor. And to him she looked stunning.

"Hey Chad" Taylor said getting out and locking the car after her, he waited for her as they walked toward East High walking side by side. Taylor felt odd with nothing to say as she glanced at him which he noticed and looked back at her while she just quickly looked away. She blushed deeply as she nudged him a bit. Chad smiled and nudged her back, it was all apart of their flirting behavior it happened almost everyday. But they always had fun. They wouldn't admit it directly that they liked each other but they did. They both somehow new it, everyone at school thought they were dating but they always denied it by saying they were just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chad give it back!" Taylor said reaching for her cell phone which Chad had in his hands at lunch as he read what she was typing.

"Awe come on who could possibly want to talk to you?" He teased as he held the phone out of her reach.

"Just give me back my phone" Taylor said leaning over him to almost grab her phone. She was pressed up against his chest as she reached for the Sidekick he had in his hands. Chad could smell her sweet shampoo fill his nose as he tried not to focus on her hair as she snatched the phone away from him and hit him hard in the arm. It was lunch and the whole cafeteria was watching the two flirt away.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she went back to typing on her new phone she had just gotten as an early birthday present from her dad for getting such good grades. She sent the text and shut her phone.

"So who were you talking to?" Chad asked looking at Taylor as their friends were to busy with their boyfriends/girlfriends to really notice what Chad and Taylor were doing.

"My dad if you must know, I have an appointment today" Taylor said in her matter of factly tone as she made a face at him.

Chad just rolled his eyes. "Psh your just skippin like you always do"

"Please I do not skip class unlike you. I've seen your records your absent or tardy more times than your stupid basketball team wins games" Taylor said. They flirted a lot but they also fought a lot.

"Stupid basketball team?" Chad asked clearly insulted.

"Yes stupid basketball team. All you guys care about who makes the most touch downs" Taylor said glaring at him.

"Touch downs are football not basketball. And you get points by shooting a basketball through a hoop!" Chad said getting angry as he stood up. Taylor stood up as well.

"Oh like it matters what you call it. It's all the same just like all you jocks are exactly the same" Taylor said angrily.

"It does too matter, don't blame me if you don't know shit about anything besides Math!" Chad shouted at her. Taylor was so mad at this point she looked around the table as she grabbed Kelsi's strawberry milkshake as she held it above Chad's head.

"Oh you wouldn't dare" Chad said looking at the milkshake.

"Oh I dare" Taylor said dumping the milkshake all over Chad's prized hair. Chad was mostly shocked as the whole cafeteria watched the two. Chad whipped his face to get rid of the milkshake in his eyes.

"I'm so gonna get you McKessie" Chad said angrily.

"What you gonna do about it? Beat me up like you used to do in Kindergarten?" Taylor asked loudly, no one knew about that and people looked shocked at Chad would actually beat up a girl.

Chad growled angrily he didn't care if she was a girl, no one messed up his hair. Chad pushed Taylor back angrily but she only took two steps back from him when he pushed her.

"What the big bad wolfs all out of words?" Taylor asked she wasn't going to back down to him like she used to.

Chad just stood there watching her as all of a sudden all his anger left him as he walked out of the cafeteria and went to go wash his hair. Taylor watched him leave as she looked at Kelsi.

"I'm sorry I ruined your milkshake Kelsi, I'll buy you another one tomorrow" Taylor said apologizing to her friend.

"No its fine really Taylor" Kelsi said smiling softly.

"You sure? Because I have no problem with buying you a new one. I just got carried away that's all" Taylor said sighing. Kelsi finally let Taylor buy her another milkshake, Taylor then went looking for Chad. She found him by his locker his hair all clean and everything.

"I'm sorry" Taylor blurted out as she walked over toward him. He didn't respond for a long time so Taylor continued. "I know I'm not good in sports and I don't know a whole lot outside of Math and Science. And I'm sorry I kinda blurted out how you used to beat me up. And that was wrong" Taylor rambled.

Chad just looked at her as he covered her mouth. "Girl did anyone ever tell you, you talk way to much?" He asked laughing. "And its totally cool, yet I could have done without the milkshake and people knowing about the past." Chad said as he smirked and wrapped is arm around Taylor flirtously.

"You are such a dork, and you liked me dumping the milkshake on you admit it" Taylor said smiling at him.

"Well what can I say? I like food, I'm a guy and a guys gotta eat" Chad said cockily.

"Well who's full of himself now?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrows at him.


End file.
